


Want to Dive Into Your Ocean

by Politzania



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Alternate Universe - Historical, Alternate Universe - No Powers, Little Mermaid Elements, M/M, mer!Bucky
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-01
Updated: 2021-01-01
Packaged: 2021-03-11 09:08:35
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 456
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28468794
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Politzania/pseuds/Politzania
Summary: In an attempt to warn his merfolk friend about a bounty being placed on his head, Steve finds himself shipwrecked and injured.  Thankfully, he’s not alone.Bucky Barnes Bingo - Shipwrecked
Relationships: James "Bucky" Barnes/Steve Rogers
Comments: 12
Kudos: 32
Collections: Bucky Barnes Bingo 2020





	Want to Dive Into Your Ocean

**Author's Note:**

> Title: Want to Dive Into Your Ocean  
> Collaborator(s): PoliZ  
> Link: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28468794  
> BBB Square Filled: C1 - Shipwrecked  
> Ship/Main Pairing: Stucky  
> Rating: Teen  
> Major Tags/Triggers/Warnings: No Powers AU, Historical AU, mer!Bucky  
> Summary: In an attempt to warn his merfolk friend about a bounty being placed on his head, Steve finds himself shipwrecked and injured. Thankfully, he’s not alone.  
> Word Count: 456

“Steve - you won’t make it back from the reef before that storm blows in, you know that.” Sam gestured out the window to the roil of dark clouds scudding up the coast. 

“I have to try, Sam. You didn’t hear what Zola was saying. ” Steve had only caught part of Zola’s spiel on the docks the other day, instructing the local fishermen to bring him any ‘interesting specimens’ that he could put on display in his traveling carnival. He’d take their discoveries dead or alive, although the pay was higher for live specimens. The oily grin on his face had sent shivers down Steve’s spine. “I can’t let him get caught, you know I can’t.” 

“How do you even know that creature is a ‘him’?” Sam exclaimed. 

“He’s not a creature! He’s my friend!” Steve replied hotly. Sure, Bucky’s lower half resembled that of a dolphin, but he was a thinking, feeling being. He spoke his own language; something beautiful and liquid that Steve couldn’t wrap his mouth around. But Bucky could say a handful of words that Steve had taught him, and he understood a lot more. 

And Bucky was handsome, at least to Steve; even his slightly-too-long front teeth were somehow charming. They’d also provided his nickname, as Steve couldn’t pronounce the merman’s real name, no matter how he tried. As for how he knew Bucky was a ‘him’? He’d save that explanation for another day - there wasn’t time. “I have to go, now.” 

The sloop beat its way to the reef, tacking every few minutes to make any sort of headway. Steve called out Bucky’s name over and over, hoping that he could be somehow heard above the rising storm. But there was no sign of his companion; clearly he was too wise to come to the surface during such unsettled weather. 

Steve turned about to head home, but a poorly-timed gust sent the close-hauled sail awry, dragging the bow of his ship over the reef and stranding it. Steve stepped out and pushed in what was probably a futile attempt to unground her; he wasn’t strong enough. Steve realized too late he’d forgotten to secure the boom; it swung around and hit him hard right across the temple. He saw stars, and then darkness. 

Steve awoke to a hand gently shaking his shoulder. His entire left side felt scraped raw; he was cold and wet and his head throbbed. When he blearily opened his eyes, a familiar face hovered over him. 

“Bucky?”

“Teev!” A relieved smile lit up the merman’s face. “Teev okay?”

“I think so - but only thanks to you, pal.” Steve sat up, but his vision swam and a wave of nausea swept over him. “Where are we, anyways?” 

“Home.”

**Author's Note:**

> Marking this as a one-shot for now - with the possibility of coming back and wrapping up all the loose plot strings... :: shrug ::


End file.
